


Kiss Me Thru the Phone

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, Phone Sex, Pre-Relationship, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Danny and Cliff accidentally swap phones, leaving Danny to receive some risque texts from Mindy.(set a week after 'Danny Castellano Is My Personal Trainer')
Relationships: Cliff Gilbert/Mindy Lahiri, Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kiss Me Thru the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO - I know I have received a BUNCH of prompts from you amazing readers and I'm SO SORRY I haven't had a chance to get to them! I promise I will tackle your prompts here soon! 
> 
> Meanwhile, on to the smutty goodness! :)

Danny walked out of the exam room, giving his patient time to redress and ran smack into Cliff who was exiting Mindy's office. The phone he had in his hand went flying as well as a file Cliff was holding and papers went all over the place.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as he bent down to pick up the documents.

"No, it's my fault," Cliff insisted, grabbing his phone that also was lost in the incident. "I had my nose buried in this case and wasn't watching where I was going. Here's your phone. I don't think there's any cracks in the screen."

Danny grabbed the phone from the lawyer, muttering his gratitude as he pocketed it in his doctor's coat. He moved on to his office and closed the door behind him. The rest of the day went by without a hitch and soon enough he found himself entering his apartment just as the sun was setting behind the tall buildings. He dropped his bag filled with files he brought home with him on the island counter and opened the fridge, taking out his latest "Doctor Dan's" brew. 

He took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as he entered the bedroom, leaving his jeans on his hips and set the beer bottle on his nightstand before he fell back onto his soft mattress. He felt his muscles relaxing and his mind begin to drift when an buzzing in his pocket forced him to sit up with a groan. He dug the device out of his pocket and took a swig from his beer. He saw '1 new text' on his screen and swiped it open to see a message from Mindy.

_'R u alone?'_

Danny frowned. _'Uh, yeah?'_

He watched as the dots popped up on his screen, signalling her texting him back and took another pull from the bottle in his hand. He saw an image was downloading and the frown on his face only deepened further. When the picture finally came through, Danny choked on the beer sliding down his throat, sputtering the cool liquid all over himself and the phone screen. He shakily slammed the beer bottle on the nightstand and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to focus his eyes on the image that he was sure he was imagining. 

Danny clicked on the picture and it popped up in full screen and he just gawked. The image showed Mindy lying against the too many pillows on her bed, her hair fanned out beautifully around her head and her pink silk robe open, revealing her pert round breasts. She was making what Danny assumed was her 'seductive, bedroom face' which consisted of her eyes narrowed to slits and her lips slightly puckered. Why would she send him this? What the hell was going on? Another message came in and Danny exited out of the full screen to read it.

' _do u miss the girls? they miss u_ '

A full body flush took over Danny and his jeans instantly felt way too constrictive. He swallowed hard and tried to rack his brain for a proper response. Was she talking about the time he tried to be her doctor and he was giving her a breast exam? Or what about last week when he saw her breasts multiple times when he temporarily became her personal trainer? He couldn't pinpoint an exact moment that she might have picked up on his crush for her, but maybe this was his opportunity to let his feelings out.

Before he could respond, another picture began downloading and he laid back on the bed, preparing himself for whatever he was about to see. When the image came through, he audibly gasped and realized he needed to free himself from his jeans as soon as possible before any damage was done.

The picture showed Mindy's reflection in her full length mirror, now sitting on the floor, her robe nowhere to be seen. Her legs were spread wide, knees bent and feet planted on the hardwood floor and her hand was between her legs. Unabashedly, Danny clicked the image to full screen again and pinched it so he could zoom in. He groaned when he saw she had two fingers buried in herself and in the midst of trying to undo his belt buckle with one hand, he accidentally dropped the device, his thumb swiping the little phone icon next to MIndy's name. It began to dial and before he could scramble to hang up, he heard Mindy's raspy voice on the other line.

"Hello?" 

"Uhh, hi..."

"Cliff?"

Danny's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "What? No, this is Dan."

It was silent for a beat and her screeching voice pierced his ear. "DANNY?!"

"Of course it's Danny," he croaked, his mouth still dry.

"Why do you have Cliff's phone?!"

A slow realization came over him, the events of his run-in with Cliff that morning and the obvious mishap of them switching phones replaying in his mind. He wiped a hand down his face and let out a long breath. "Shit, Min... We must have swapped phones when we ran into each other this morning."

"Damn it, Danny!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding thicker for some reason. "Why didn't you say anything after the first picture I sent you? You're such an old perv!"

"Wha- I am not! You didn't even give me a chance to respond!" He got off the bed and began pacing, ignoring his straining erection that was still bursting the seams of his jeans. He heard an unusual sound from her and he stopped moving, listening closely when he heard it again. "Min, are you crying?" Another sob rang through the phone and he felt his heart clench. "Shit, Min, I'm so sorry. I really didn't know! I thought you were messing with me at first, but then I thought maybe you _knew_ so I just didn't know where to even start and I wanted to text back, but I'm glad I didn't because it would make this so much worse, but I truly am sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was quiet after his rambling and he heard a soft little sniffle before she spoke again.

"Knew what, Danny?"

Danny closed his eyes, wishing he could go back in time to this morning, before he ran into Cliff, and pay attention to where the fuck he was going so he didn't have to deal with this obviously painful situation. 

"I'm coming over."

"What?!" Danny asked. "Min-"

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't fucking move."

She hung up and Danny just stared at the screen until it went black, confusion and desire still radiating throughout his body. He grabbed the crotch of his jeans, trying to alleviate some of the uncomfortable pressure and groaned when the images of Mindy flashed in his mind again. He stalked off in to the kitchen, draining the rest of his room temperature beer and tossed it in the recycling when he heard the pounding on his front door. He opened it to see Mindy standing there, her eyes slightly bloodshot from tears. She had put on her Fat Steps, a pair of leggings, and a sweatshirt from Dartmouth. 

Without a greeting, she walked past him and slammed the door behind her, throwing her purse on the couch. Whirling around, she held out her hand. "Where is it?"

Danny slowly reached into his back pocket and produced the phone, letting Mindy snatch it from his palm. "I'm sorry."

She glared at him before she opened the messages on Cliff's phone, deleting them quickly before she shoved the device in her purse. It was quiet for a long, uncomfortable moment and then she spoke again. "I'm sorry you had to see those."

Danny squinted his eyes at her, not liking her inflection and took a step closer. "What do you mean?"

Mindy raised her eyes to his and he could see the glint of humor in them before a small smile formed on her lips. "I mean, those sexy images probably got you all worked up cause I'm hot as hell."

He chuckled, glad she was diffusing some of the awkwardness with humor and crossed his arms over his chest. He heard her gasp and when he looked at her face, he saw her staring at his torso. It was then that he realized he was still shirtless and his arm muscles were protruding in his stance. Before he could open his mouth to say something about his state of undress, not wanting her to the wrong impression, she spoke again.

"Danny," she took a step closer to him, her eyes searching his face closely. "What were you doing before you called me?"

His face turned a bright crimson and he swallowed, his heart thumping wildy in his chest. "Uh, it doesn't really matter-"

"What did you mean," she took another step closer, leaving less than a foot of space between them, "when you said you thought I knew? What did you think I know?"

Danny arms fell to his side and he squeezed his fists, his eyes roaming her body quickly, remember what it looked like underneath the clothes, and then settled back on her face. "I thought... I thought you knew how I- how much I wanted you." 

She took a final step and Danny groaned loudly when he felt her palm the bulge in his jeans. " _Do_ you want me, Danny?"

Danny stared down at her, seeing the flicker of fire behind her eyes and for a moment, he couldn't tell if it was anger or desire. Both outcomes slightly terrified him. 

"Yes, I want you so bad, Min- Oh, God." He closed his eyes when she unzipped his jeans and let his cock free from it's confinement. If she was surprised he was commando, she didn't mention it and just wrapped her hand loosely around his member, holding it. 

"Why didn't you take me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"The night I stayed here - why didn't you take me? Did you not want me then?" 

He could barely concentrate, her light strokes becoming firmer and her speed picking up slightly as they talked. "I did want you, but I didn't realize I wanted you. And then you said you wanted to ask Cliff out and I just - _fuck_ _that feels good_ \- I didn't want to get in the way."

At the brief mention of her boyfriend's name, she stopped her motions and her eyes widened. They stared at each other intensely, neither knowing what to say or do. Neither of them even flinched when Mindy's phone started ringing. They both recognized the song as Danny's ringtone, indicating that Cliff was calling, but she made no move to answer it. When it finally stopped, Danny found his mouth occupied by Mindy's soft lips and her hand began stroking him again.

His arms came around her waist and he pulled her flush against him, his hands sliding down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks and trembling when she moaned. In a flash move, Danny spun her around so her back was against the counter and then he lifted her up onto it, their mouths never parting. Mindy moved her hands to Danny's hair, raking her nails over his scalp and cupping his jaw as their tongues and teeth collided. Danny pushed her legs apart and stepped between them, his fingers caressing her over her leggings and finding her wet through the thin material which meant she didn't bother putting on her panties before leaving her apartment. 

Without a single thought other than _'I need to touch her right now'_ , Danny dug his fingers into the material between her legs and ripped it apart at the seams, exposing her swollen and dripping pussy to him. Mindy gasped and pulled away to reprimand him, but Danny cut her off by pushing two fingers into her, curling them up and stroking back and forth against her gspot. 

Mindy's jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back, a staccato of curses falling from her mouth. He added a third finger and then his thumb pressed right against her clit. Mindy screamed, her nails digging so hard into his shoulders that she drew blood and Danny felt a surge of wetness drip from between her legs onto the counter as she clenched around his digits. He stilled his hand when he heard her finally catch her breath and slipped his fingers out, still lightly stroking over her dripping lips and clit.

"Danny," she sobbed, gripping his hair and yanking his head back to look at her. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

Danny chuckled and lifted his hand to his mouth, sucking her juices off his fingers. "The Staten Island Handshake."

Mindy groaned, watching him lick his fingers clean and felt herself desperately needing to be filled by him. "Take me to bed, Danny."

It took less than a minute for them to reach his bedroom, Danny having to carry her the whole way because her legs felt like jell-o. He tossed her onto the bed and pushed his jeans off his hips as Mindy threw her shirt over her head. They both worked to pull down her now ruined pants and Danny was suddenly on top of her, his tongue and teeth plucking at her nipple. Mindy worked a hand between them and started to stroke him again. She shivered when he moaned against her breast, the sensation shooting straight from her nipple to her clit. 

"Damn it, Danny," she grunted, rolling her hips up. "I need you in me. Please."

Danny released her nipple and crashed his lips to hers, letting her line him up so he could thrust in. He titled his hips and used one hand to lift her leg high up on his waist as he sunk into her slowly. They both gasped, their eyes locking and for a few moments, they just stared. 

"Mindy, I need to tell you something," he blurted out, his hand moving to caress her cheek. 

"Can it wait?" she laughed, clenching her kegel muscles around him. "We're kinda in the middle of something."

Danny groaned, thrusting against her twice before stopping again. "Oh God, wait, stop. I need to tell you this." He pecked her mouth and smiled warmly down at her as she stared openly up at him. "I need you to know that this isn't a one time thing for me. I've wanted you, not just your body, for so long and I-"

"Danny," she interrupted him, holding his face in her hands and forcing him to stop his rambling. "I've wanted you too. And I love that you feel the need to tell me this right now, but I'm pretty sure we're already on the same page about our feelings. You're literally inside of me."

Danny smiled, seeing her grin back at him. "I should shut up then?"

"Please."

He laughed and their lips met again as he pulled out and then pushed back in again. They gradually found a rhythm, their moans mixing and sweat beginning to coat their bodies. Mindy arched her back, feeling herself reaching her peak again slowly. Danny dropped his head to her chest, his tongue flicking against her nipple and his hips snapping into her faster. He came suddenly, crying out and then biting down on her breast. Mindy shouted in the mix of pleasure in pain, coming around him as she felt him come inside her. 

Danny rolled over, his hands grabbing her hip and bringing her with him before he slid them down to her ass. Mindy lay over his body, her chest pressed to his and her face buried in his neck, their bodies still connected. 

"Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Cliff he can keep my phone. I got all I need right here."


End file.
